Disney Colosseum
Disney Colosseum is an upcoming 3D fighting video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It is set to be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Wii U Holiday 2016. All 91 playable characters in the game, making it the biggest character roster in history, represent Disney characters from varoius Disney and Pixar films, shows, video games, comics and books, etc. Gameplay Similar to Mortal Kombat (2011), Disney Colosseum's principal gameplay involves one-on-one fighting in a single two-dimensional fighting plane (at 60 frames per second), although characters are rendered in three-dimensional fashion, intended to give depth and range to portrayals of various projectiles. Four buttons on the game controller represent attacks and are each linked to a corresponding limb. The game features Mortal Kombat s "super meter", which can be charged by various actions during battle such as performing special moves, getting blocked by the opponent, or getting hit by them. The super meter can be charged to three levels, each of them enabling a different action to be performed. At the first level, it can be used to deliver an enhanced version of one of the character's special attacks; two levels can be used to interrupt a combo attack, and the full three levels allow for the delivery of a special attack called an "XD move". The XD move unleashes a series of attacks during which the game provides an internal view of the character being attacked. Characters Playable *1.Mickey Mouse(Mickey Mouse characters) *2.Minnie Mouse(Mickey Mouse characters) *3.Pete(Mickey Mouse characters) *4.Donald Duck(Mickey Mouse characters) *5.Daisy Duck(Mickey Mouse characters) *6.Goofy(Mickey Mouse characters) *7.Epic Mickey(Epic Mickey) *8.Oswald the Lucky Rabbit(Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Epic Mickey) *9.Alice(Alice in Wonderland) *10.Peter Pan(Peter Pan) *11.Captain Hook(Peter Pan) *12.Arthur(The Sword in the Stone) *13.Mary Poppins(Mary Poppins) *14.Mowgli(The Jungle Book) *15.Baloo(The Jungle Book) *16.Robin Hood(Robin Hood) *17.Winnie the Pooh(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *18.Piglet(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *19.Tigger(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *20.Elliot the Dragon(Pete's Dragon) *21.Kevin Flynn(Tron) *22.Condorman(Condorman) *23.Belle and Beast(Beauty and the Beast) *24.Aladdin(Aladdin) *25.Jafar(Aladdin) *26.Jack Skellington(The Nightmare Before Christmas) *27.Simba(The Lion King) *28.Timon and Pumbaa(The Lion King) *29.Scott Calvin/Santa Clause(The Santa Clause) *30.Woody(Toy Story) *31.Buzz Lightyear(Toy Story) *32.Emperor Zurg(Toy Story) *33.Hercules(Hercules) *34.Pocahontas(Pocahontas) *35.Quasimodo(The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *36.Hades(Hercules) *37.Mulan(Mulan) *38.Li Shang(Mulan) *39.Shan Yu(Mulan) *40.Emperor Kuzco(The Emperor's New Groove) *41.Pacha(The Emperor's New Groove) *42.Yzma(The Emperor's New Groove) *42.Mike and Sully(Monsters, Inc.) *43.Randall Boggs(Monsters, Inc.) *44.Stitch(Lilo and Stitch) *45.Gantu(Lilo and Stitch) *46.Captain Jack Sparrow(Pirates of the Caribbean) *47.Mr. Incredible(The Incredibles) *48.Frozone(The Incredibles) *49.Syndrome(The Incredibles) *51.Wall-E(Wall-E) *52.Rapunzel(Tangled) *53.Flynn Rider(Tangled) *54.Merida(Brave) *55.Wreck-It Ralph(Wreck-It Ralph) *56.Elsa(Frozen) *57.Spider-Man(Marvel) *58.Venom(Marvel) *59.Wolverine(Marvel) *60.Hulk(Marvel) *61.Iron Man(Marvel) *62.Doctor Doom(Marvel) *63.Luke Skywalker(Star Wars) *64.Yoda(Star Wars) *65.Darth Vader(Star Wars) *66.Kim Possible(Kim Possible) *67.Yang(Yin Yang Yo!) *68.Yin(Yin Yang Yo!) *69.Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Yin Yang Yo!) *70.Phineas and Ferb(Phineas and Ferb) *71.Perry the Platypus(Phineas and Ferb) *72.Dr. Doofenshmirtz(Phineas and Ferb) *73.The Ninja/Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *74.Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *75.Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *76.Will(W.I.T.C.H.) *77.Pucca(Pucca: Funny Love) *78.Garu(Pucca: Funny Love) *79.Clearence "Kick" Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Surburdan Daredevil) *80.Marnie Piper (Halloweentown) *81.Hannah Montana(Disney Channel Stars) *82.Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *83.Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) Assists *1.Pluto(Mickey Mouse Characters) *2.Chip and Dale(Mickey Mouse Characters) *3.Snow White(Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *4.Pinocchio(Pinocchio) *5.Jiminy Cricket(Pinocchio) *6.Dumbo(Dumbo) *7.Bambi(Bambi) *8.Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *9.Cinderella(Cinderella) *10.Tinkerbelle(Peter Pan) *11.Sleeping Beauty(Sleeping Beauty) *12.Wilby Daniels(The Shaggy Dog) *13.Pongo(101 Dalmatians) *14.Professor Brainard(The Absent-Minded Professor) *15.Luath, Bodger, and Tao(The Incredible Journey) *16.Merlin(The Sword in the Stone) *17.Kaa(The Jungle Book) *18.Herbie(The Love Bug) *19.O'Malley(The Aristocats) *20.Eeyore(The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *21.Bernard and Bianca(The Rescuers) *22.The Apple Dumpling Gang(The Apple Dumpling Gang) *23.Basil(The Great Mouse Detective) *24.Wayne Szalinski(Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) *25.Ariel(The Little Mermaid) *26.Sebastian(The Little Mermaid) *27.Ursula(The Little Mermaid) *28.Gordon Bombay(The Mighty Ducks) *29.Genie(Aladdin) *30.Abu(Aladdin) *31.Sanderson Sisters(Hocus Pocus) *32.Mufasa(The Lion King) *35.Sarge and the Soldiers(Toy Story) *36.Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl(Toy Story) *37.Rex(Toy Story) *38.Slinky(Toy Story) *39.Pain and Panic(Hercules) *40.Mushu(Mulan) *41.Aladar(Dinosaur) *42.Kronk(The Emperor's New Groove) *43.Morph(Treasure Planet) *44.B.E.N.(Treasure Planer) *45.Nemo(Finding Nemo) *46.Elastigirl(The Incredibles) *47.Lightning McQueen(Cars) *48.Mater(Cars) *49.Remy(Ratatouille) *50.Bolt(Bolt) *51.Tianna and Prince Naveen(The Prince and the Frog) *52.Frankenweenie(Frankenweenie) *53.BumbleLion(The Wuzzles) *54.T.J.(Recess) *55.Rufus(Kim Possible) *56.Dr. Drakken(Kim Possible) *57.Cadence(Club Penguin) *58.Sensei(Club Penguin) *59.Alex(Wizards of Waverly Place) *63.Han Solo(Star Wars) *64.R2-D2(Star Wars) *65.Indiana Jones(Indiana Jones) *66.Charlie(Good Luck Charlie) *67.Zarnot(Yin Yang Yo!) *68.Tobe(Pucca: Funny Love) *69.Candace Flynn(Phineas and Ferb) *70.The Sorcerer(Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *71.Dipper Pines(Gravity Falls) *72.Wander and Sylvia(Wander Over Yonder) *73.Human Torch(Marvel) *74.M.O.D.O.K.(Marvel) *75.Cornelia(W.I.T.C.H.) *76.Terra(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *77.Olaf(Frozen) *78.The Jonas Brothers(Disney Channel Stars) *79.Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart(Hannah Montana) *80.The Fairy Godmother(Cinderella) Bosses *1.Shadow Blot(Epic Mickey) Development Disney Colosseum was first announced at Gamescom 2014 by Disney Interactive. Wideload Games was suppose to develop the game, but the studio closed in March 2014. As a result, the game was put aside. Avalanche Software was hired to take over the game's development. Gameplay was shown at Disney Expo 2016. It featured Belle (Beauty and The Beast) fighting against Ursula (The Little Mermaid). Additional footage would later be shown at E3 2016. References External Links *''Disney Colosseum'' on Idea Wiki Category:Disney Games Category:Fan Games Category:Disney (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Multiplayer Games